


It Grew From Within

by AP_Blue (orphan_account)



Category: Franken Fran
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Gen, Gross, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Surgery, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AP_Blue
Summary: A young woman was desperate to save her child after her husband died.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	It Grew From Within

**Author's Note:**

> I repurposed an old fic to fit in with Franken Fran. I felt like the theme went well with the series?? And it’s been a while since I read the manga but Franken Fran is still one of my favorite series so I figured this would be cool to do.

It wasn’t often that Fran would find young people as her clientele. Typically they were older and more well established, more likely to be able to afford the costs of her procedures. Her work didn’t come cheap, and she made sure every potential patient knew that up front.

The young woman sitting tearfully in her office was definitely different than the people she usually worked with. Early 20s, minimum wage job, lower class family; it was a wonder how she even found out about Fran’s work. The woman’s name was Alyssa, and she was currently trying to explain her situation to Fran.

“I’ve exhausted every possibility. Everyone has called me crazy, my family’s been begging me to stop.” She was doing her best to stifle sobs as she spoke. “You’re the only one that can help me. It has to be you.”

“I understand what you’re saying, but…” Fran bit her cheek, trying to think of a way to put it gently. “What you’re asking for is incredibly risky. You do understand why I’m hesitant to agree, right?”

“I’ve heard about the miracles you’ve performed. I have complete faith that you’ll be able to help me.”

Fran sighed. “Even with all of my past experience, something like this is still dangerous…”

“But not impossible, right?” Alyssa asked with desperation in her voice.

“Well, I do have some ideas.” Fran was a bit hesitant to explain, but she had a feeling Alyssa couldn’t be persuaded to leave until she got an answer she wanted. “There are certain treatments we could try. It will include multiple injections over the course of a few months and possibly hypnosis sessions to ease your brain into the idea. If done properly we could trick your body into believing you’re in late term pregnancy.”

Alyssa’s eyes widened. “And then you would be able to go through with the procedure?”

“I could _attempt_ it, but there’s still a high chance your body would reject the fetus. You said the baby was stillborn, it’s more likely than not that I wouldn’t be able to resuscitate it.”

“Please. I’m willing to try anything.” Even through her bloodshot eyes and tear stricken face, Alyssa looked determined as she spoke. “Our baby was the last piece of life that my husband left behind before he passed. When I found out she was stillborn I was devastated. I want to do anything to get her back, even if there’s a small chance.”

“I don’t--”

“ _Please_ ,” she practically screamed as she bowed her head, clutching tightly at her knees. “I can pay anything you want. I need to try. Even if there’s a small chance.”

It was hard not to pity this woman, the desperation was clear in her face. Fran had tried to suggest other options but Alyssa fought against it each time. Her brows creased as she decided what she should do.

“You’ve kept her preserved, right?” Fran asked.

“Frozen. That’s the best I could do…”

“Well, as long as the body hasn’t decayed. Bring her to me and I’ll place her in embryonic fluid and see if that helps.”

Alyssa’s eyes lit up, and Fran felt guilt tugging her chest. She was 99.9% certain that this had no possibility of working, but maybe if Alyssa saw that for herself, she would finally accept that nothing could be done.  
\--------  
0.1%.

That’s how likely Fran assumed the experiment would have a chance at succeeding. She had every expectation that it would fail right away, but miraculously…

Fran studied the prematurely born fetus that was currently floating in the embryonic fluid. Its skin was pale and grayish when she first received it, but color had somehow returned. How well preserved could it have possibly been when it was stuck in the back of a freezer? Maybe Fran’s devices were more potent than she thought.

Alyssa had been undergoing injections for the past few months, and those turned out to be working well as expected. She was getting symptoms that were normally associated with late term pregnancy, and hearing the news that her baby had a chance at survival made her all the more determined.

When Fran asked how she was planning on paying for the procedure, Alyssa said that she would be using the check that she got from her husband’s life insurance policy. He would absolutely want her to use the money for this, she insisted.

And so, they moved forward.  
\--------  
The procedure went fairly well, considering the situation. There had been no medical emergencies during, and when Alyssa woke up her body had been completely reunited with her baby. She smiled as she moved her hand over her now bulging stomach, appreciating the feeling that she missed so dearly. The only thing they had to wait for now was to see if her body would accept or reject it.

Of course, it would be amazing if the pregnancy continued without a hitch. If her body rejected it, though…

Well, Alyssa was already prepared for the worst.

“If this doesn’t work, I would rather be dead, anyways.”  
\--------  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the first week. She had some mild queasiness, but nothing that would be unexpected considering her condition. She ignored it as best as she could, hoping it would go away on its own.

Alyssa stood at her kitchen counter, drying a recently washed plate in her hand. A rush of pain suddenly hit her abdomen, and she rushed to the bathroom. It seemed her nausea was finally reaching its peak, and she could feel the contents of her stomach ready to expel. The feeling pierced through her like a spear, causing her body to lurch forward as she neared the sink. She braced herself against the bathroom counter as the feeling grew more intense. It began to spread throughout her midsection, acidic and burning as it moved to her throat.

She attempted to make her way to the toilet, but the intensity of the pain caused her to collapse to the ground before she could take another step forward. She clutched tighter at her stomach, dry-heaving. Excessive amounts of drool began to fall from her mouth and pooled to the tile below as she desperately tried to vomit out whatever was in her system. Fear hit her as she grabbed at her belly, she hoped whatever this was wouldn’t harm the life growing inside of her.

Her forehead was pressed against the cold tile floor as she hunched over, doing her best to get through sickening sensations moving up her chest. After long minutes of painful convulsions, she finally felt a thick sliminess make its way into her throat. Every muscle in her body clenched as she desperately tried to force it out of her system.. She gagged and her eyes watered due to being unable to take any breaths past the viscous fluid blocking her airway. Her face was turning blue and the pain felt accentuated through the anxiety.

Finally, it slowly began dripping out of her mouth. She looked downward, wanting to see what the source of her current problem was. Pooling in her lap was a deep black, tar-like substance, squirming and pulsing as it fell. Panic reached her upon the sight, she began choking, pushing harder and clawing inside her mouth as she desperately tried to scoop it out faster. Her face was beginning to grow cold due to the lack of oxygen, and the pressure from her torso made its way up to her skull. Her head was beating, the heavy pressure now pushing at her sinuses, her eardrums, behind her eyes. It grew stronger, bigger, until– pop.

Everything started rushing out at once. Her vision was gone as the substance pushed her eyes from their sockets, and now was pouring out through every possible exit of her body; her nostrils, ears, pores... any area that it found a way to seep out of.

Luckily, she was no longer able to feel anything. The lack of oxygen combined with the shock to her system caused her to go completely numb until she passed out. The substance continuously flooded from her until not a drop was left.

The thick, black slime formed a pile on the ground, nearly as big as the person it came from. Two eyes on the blob opened, and it curiously began to examine the room, immediately noticing the body it was born from. The girl was now nothing more than a stretched out pile of flesh. Large holes littered throughout her skin and showed off the organs inside, amongst them a still beating heart and shallowly breathing lungs.

The parasitic creature ventured out of the bathroom, unknowingly leaving its mother behind to suffer alone on the cold tile until she took her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I am no pregnancy expert but ignore the bad science lulz


End file.
